


I'll Be There

by SkyisBlu



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Cuddles, Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Soap, Spanking, mouth washing, of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisBlu/pseuds/SkyisBlu
Summary: After camp is over David finds himself parenting a certain headstrong ten year old.WARNING: Contain's spanking. If you don't like, you could just leave... but we both know it's funner to read anyways and then rage about it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Again I warn about the spanking in this fic. Tread carefully. Or don't.
> 
> I will also warn about mistakes. They are the true villain here, and I just won't catch em all. So please cringe... :(

A few weeks had passed since the end of summer camps and the warm breezes and scorching heat began to disappear, leaving brisk mornings and colorful leaves falling from trees. The earth was preparing itself for the bitter months of frozen air and soft flakes of snow.   
It was Autumn and with the change in season came many other changes. School would start soon and children would go back, leaving behind their previous grade (Most children, anyways). Although the buzz would never completely quiet, there would be a change in atmosphere as the streets quieted, people spending more time indoors. Stores would soon be filled with giant spiders, chocolate and terrifying ghost's made of bed sheets.  
Most of these changes went unnoticed though, by David, a twenty-five year old man, who was beyond distracted with his own personal changes. Once Camp Campbell came to a close for the year (Well, just before the end.) David found himself in over his head fighting for the rights to a certain small child now in his care.   
After discovering the truth behind the boy's home life, which was abysmal, the camp counselor jumped into action. He had called CPS and gotten the kid removed from their custody and thankfully, between his persistence, the child's persistence and the fact that he had spent all summer with the kid, into David's own temporary custody. The battle wasn't over yet. Not by a long-shot. But the pair were finally getting a breather.  
The kid in question, Max, had been pretty subdued, contrary to his usual shit-disturber personality. It, although, unusual, was welcoming to David as he dealt with the bigger problems at hand. Max was relatively helpful, but David could tell he was scared. Who wouldn't be? Being ripped from your family, regardless of how they treated you, was always going to be traumatic in itself. Max was patient though, doing his absolute best not to cause chaos until he knew he was safely out of his parent's grasp. The adrenaline of all this going on was enough to keep a lot of the anxieties of being in a new environment away.  
Now that things were calming down, with fewer legal issues to deal with, Max was starting to feel unease settle in the pit of his stomach. David had reassured him many times that everything would be okay, that he would always be there for him and that he was safe there... but Max couldn't shake the feelings. His own parent's hadn't wanted him. They had left him to deal with himself most of the time, and when they were around they either ignored him or were yelling at him. David was young, too young to be in charge of a ten year old full time... Max knew he couldn't behave perfectly all the time. In fact he found it hard to do at all. David would abandon him. It was only a matter of time. Max was sure of it. So he decided he would move things along quicker, himself.

A terribly slow week of Max causing as much difficulty as he possibly could for the young adult had David at his wit's end. He was doing his absolute best to be patient with the child. He knew this was hard for him. It was hard for both of them, but David was the adult and ultimately had to behave as such. He knew, despite the boy's record for causing chaos, that this was all just a response to the current situation. Thus he tried to let it all slide.  
This was a mistake, because even though David had no way of knowing any better, all his patience did was encourage the kid to keep going. This was new territory for him. He was used to Max's tantrums and the awful behavior, but he didn't want to scare Max by disciplining him too soon. He hoped that letting the kid have free reign would help ease his mind and make him feel more comfortable in his new home.  
However, having minimal rules in his previous home with his parents, it left a bitter taste in Max's mouth as he was now certain David didn't give a shit about him. He had been right. David didn't care about him. Not if he was still allowed to do as he pleased and get away with it. Not that Max wanted to be punished... but, even if he couldn't properly form the thought, he knew having boundaries would help him feel more secure. Though, even if he were fully aware this is what he needed he wouldn't ever admit it anyways.

"Good morning, Max!" David greeted cheerfully, one chilly Autumn morning. "Are you excited for your first day of fifth grade?"   
Max was not a morning person. He grumpily walked past David, pulling a chair over to the counter so he could reach his favorite "Nope" mug in the cupboard above. Pulling it down and setting it on the counter top to pour his coffee in, Max greeted David in return;  
"Fuck off David. It's too early for this shit.  
He climbed down and went to sit at the table, ignoring David's slight scowl and muttered "Language...", pulling out his phone to scowl through it.  
David yet again brushed off the attitude and went to prepare something more substantial for Max's breakfast. He wasn't thrilled about Max drinking coffee at such a young age, but he wasn't about to change such a big part of the boy's routine. He would survive. Probably.  
"I know this will be a completely new school for you, Max, but I am certain you will make friends in no time!" David chattered away as Max contently chose to ignore him. Max had no intentions of making new friends. He had friends. Two friends. Though they didn't live nearby... but that was okay. Max didn't need anyone else.

Soon enough the time came for Max to head off on the school bus. David held in tears (Well, maybe one or two spilled out.) as he watched Max climb on and take a seat near the front of the long yellow vehicle. Despite the difficult time Max was giving him, David felt his heart burst with pride. Max looked so grown up! Though, much to the small boy's dismay, David had insisted on taking a picture of him quickly before he hopped on.  
He waved as the bus drove off, watching fondly for a moment as the silence settled around him for the first time in months.

Max felt the unease seep back into his stomach as the school bus approached the Elementary School building. He got off quickly, steeling his expression and doing his best to look indifferent. He could do this. He had five years of school under his belt already. He was sure this school would be no different. Just another school filled with a bunch of assholes. Max could deal. He would just keep his head down the first couple days and he would fly under the radar, just like he always did. Going unnoticed until he ultimately pissed some teacher off for back talking or some bully for just existing and being small. Then he would be dragged to the principal's office, given detention and the cycle would repeat. Max was pleased for some familiarity, he supposed.  
All was going about normal until lunch time when he pulled out his lunch bag and was about to open it when one of previously mentioned, assholes, snatched it from him.  
"Oh, thanks kid!" He chuckled menacingly. Max leveled him with an unimpressed look before trying to snatch it back.  
"Give that back, Shithead," He glared, but the bigger kid wasn't paying him any attention. He had already opened the bag and was rummaging through and pulled out a yellow sticky note.  
"Oh? What's this?" The bully quirked his eyebrow in amusement before reading the note aloud. "Have a great first day at school Max. Love David. Aww," The older kid mocked, holding Max out of reach by pushing against his forehead. "That's so sweet! Little Maxxy-" The asshole didn't get another word out before Max had ducked down, losing the grip on him, and punching the taller kid in his nose. Max was no fighter. He used his mouth to get him in and out of shit. So after realizing the taller kid could pummel him he darted towards the door, stopping with a jerk as he felt a tug on his sweater.  
He looked behind himself, noticing he had been caught by one of the teachers nearby. And she did not look pleased.  
"To the office. Now, young man!" He was commanded before the teacher turned to the other kid's aid, doing her best to apply napkins to where his nose was bleeding. Max huffed, sticking his hands into his pockets before trudging to the principal's office. How was this fair?

David wished he had been more surprised when he got the phone call to come pick up "his" kid on the very first day of school, but he wasn't. He did his best to always assume Max would make good choices and have a good mindset. After the past week though, David was worn out, and he kind of expected this.  
He climbed into his car before driving reluctantly to the school to pick up his troublemaker.  
He listened intently as he was relayed the story of how Max gave another kid a bleeding nose. He was at his wits end. This wasn't working. Max wasn't causing only him trouble now. Now he had injured another child and David couldn't let that happen. He regretted what he would need to do, but Max left him no choice. He would have to spank the kid.  
Thankfully it wasn't anything completely new to the child, as he had pushed David past his limits a couple times during the summer, two of those times resulting in the exact punishment David had planned this time around. That didn't make David feel any better about doing it though. Unfortunately, the situation called for it. David was going to have to spank Max. He internally grimaced, but didn't let it show to the small boy who was busy sulking.  
Sighing David told Max to get in the car and watched the grumpy kid obey, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and marching off. David watched Max go before apologizing to the principal one more time, in Max's place and following the child out.  
The drive was quiet. David too busy trying to remain firm and trying not to back out of the punishment himself. But Max needed this. Going easy had done the boy no favors, and David was determined now to correct that. He peaked in the rear view mirror, noticing Max gazing out the window, fist propping up his head, scowl permanently placed upon his face. David sighed once more before watching the road once more, getting them safely to their destination.

Max hopped out of the car quietly, walking up to the front door of the small house and waiting for David to catch up and unlock it. Once David did so he stormed in, discarding his backpack on the floor and kicking his shoes off. He went to sit on the couch, pulling out his phone, perfectly content to forget this day already. David wasn't quite ready to leave the boy alone though.  
"Max," He started sternly, though the boy chose not to look up from his device. "I want you to go into your room and wait for me please. We need to discuss this more." That got Max's attention. Though he wasn't particularly scared, more annoyed.  
"Fuck off, David. I want to forget this shitty day even happened. I don't need to listen to you tell me how disappointed you are in me. I'm sure I already know," He rolled his eyes, refocusing his attention to his screen. "I pwomise to be the most behaved boy in the whole city!" He added sarcastically.   
David had had more than enough and took the two strides that separated him from the boy and snatched the phone out of his hands.  
"Go to your room. Now." This had been said in an unusually grim voice and Max couldn't help but obey, sending David a glare as he passed by.  
"Whatever," He mumbled. David would yell at him and then everything would be "fine" again. The thought sickened Max as he entered his bedroom. He wished they could at least skip the fake interest in his life. Max knew David didn't care about him. No more than his own parents who would have yelled at him or just completely ignored the attitude. Whatever. Max could let David pretend.  
The room in which Max was staying in was mostly empty. It had a bed, a dresser and a desk for his school work. That was all David could afford at the moment, though Max didn't truly mind. He had what he needed. Besides, if David was going to give up on him just like everyone else, then Max would prefer to have less stuff to move with.  
These thoughts consumed him as he sat in his dim room, atop his navy blue quilt, picking at a loose thread on his sweater. His lights were off, but it was barely one in the afternoon, so the sun poured in, giving off a warm glow. Max could feel his heart clenching as he took in his surroundings. It was nice here. Small, but nice. More than enough for David and him.   
Max shook his head. It didn't matter now, because he screwed everything up. Just like he always did. He had let his guard down a little too much and now he was going to be sent away. This is what he got for caring about someone. Though... he supposed, perhaps, David couldn't tell. He had been a little shit lately... But, David was letting him.   
He grumbled, shaking his head once more. This was frustrating.  
As he continued to sulk and grumble a soft knock came on his door. This surprised Max because he had kind of expected David to barge in, shouting at him to pack his stuff and get out. Though, that wasn't really David's style anyways. The wimp.  
"What do you want?" Max grumbled making no effort to sound apologetic.  
He heard a heavy sigh before he noticed the doorknob turning, allowing the door to open and let the taller male in. He shut the door before going to sit on the bed, hands in his lap. Max stared at his own lap, waiting for his fate.  
"Listen Max," David sounded far calmer than he had barely ten minutes ago. "I know these past weeks have been... tough. I know you probably don't know how to deal with all of this. I get that, I really do. And... I know that I maybe haven't been helping, by letting this awful behavior slip by. I really thought I was doing you a favor, but I realize that was a mistake. I'm sorry for failing you Max," David truly felt awful for letting this behavior go unchecked. Maybe it wouldn't have gotten so bad? It was too late for second guessing now and David had to let that go. He wouldn't make that mistake again.  
"Whatever David. Just grow some fucking balls and kick me out already," Max looked to the side, hating the feeling of the tears causing pressure behind his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of David. Not when he didn't care about him anyways  
David looked stunned. Not because of Max's atrocious language, he was used to that, but because he thought he was going to kick him out.  
"Max... I'm not going to kick you out. I would never do that. I promise."  
Max was beyond believing David and the words he spoke only drove the pain deeper into his chest.  
"Don't fucking lie to me, David! You don't give a shit about me! You never have!," He yelled. Max was a little irrational at this point. David figured he needed to get on with his point.  
"Max, I have had quite enough of this behavior. It stops now."  
David knew that as soon as he grabbed the boy's wrist and tugged him toward's himself that he would figure out what was going on. Even if David had only spanked Max twice before, Max was a clever boy. He knew.  
"What the fuck David!" Max shouted, trying to break free of David's grip, but David was strong and he was on a mission.  
He pulled the flailing boy over his knees with ease. He held him secure with one arm. Max renewed his struggle as he felt the seriousness of the situation settle.  
"I'm sorry, Max. I should have done this when you first started to act out. I should have nipped it in the bud. That was my mistake, but I am determined to correct it now."  
David tuned out the angry shouts of the boy secured to his lap. He had heard it all before, and although he despised the cursing, he was used to it.   
He raised his palm up, bringing it down with a resounding smack that silenced the room for half a second until Max had processed it.  
"Fuck you, David! Let me go!" David let his hand fall again.  
"Max, if you don't cut it out with the naughty language I am afraid I will have to wash your mouth out with soap after we are done here." David hated to add more threats, but he just couldn't allow it to go unchecked. He decided he would have to be thorough this time around so they hopefully wouldn't have to do this again for a long time.   
David was a very hopeful person, however, Max intended to put that hope to the test every single time.  
"How about you shut the fuck up?!"  
David sighed, choosing not to take the bait. He started up a steady pace, making to cover every inch of the small backside with stinging swats. Max squirmed, trying to dodge the smacks that hit their target regardless. Whine's escaping along with a few tears. He was still cursing at the top of his lungs, however, the sting of the spanks had his words begin to break more and more until he decided to just shut up.  
"Max, your behavior lately has been just plain awful!" David scolded. "I don't want to hear anymore back talk from you. You will speak respectfully from now on. Do you understand?"  
Max was stubborn, but he wasn't dumb. He knew he just had to agree and that would be the end of it. He just couldn't get the words out though. He fought against letting out another expletive, biting on his lip. Tears were streaming out and Max couldn't help as a sob escaped.  
"Max," David said, switching to the boy's thighs. "I asked you a question."  
"Fine! Whatever! I don't know why you pre-tend to c-care? No on-one cares! The soon- OW er you realize th-that the better!" He got out between yelps and stuttered breathes. After he had said his piece he hung his head and began to cry in earnest. He was just so done. Done with fake people. Done with being hurt.   
I'm sorry that you don't believe me Max..." David paused to rub the boy's head in comfort. "I love you so much and I would do anything to keep you safe. I'm sorry if you haven't felt that with me... You'll always have a home with me. Nothing you do is going to change that."  
After reassuring the boy he brought his hand down, soundly, once more. Max yelped in surprise and the tears started up again. He found it hard to believe David. But, David did always keep his word to him. Didn't he? It was hard for Max to focus on while having his ass blistered, but he came to the conclusion that David didn't lie. Maybe he really did care about Max?  
With this revelation Max found himself crying bitter tears. Regret washed over him. He had been a little shit. He did know that. David didn't deserve it though. Not after everything he had done for Max. Max knew he wasn't perfect, but, maybe he could try a little harder... for David.  
"I'm sor-ry! David! I- I'm sorry!" He bawled, his ass hurt and so did his heart. He just wanted David to stop now. He wouldn't even fight the hugs he so desperately craved. He felt so broken. "P-please sto-op! I'll be good! 'M sorry!"  
David's own heart ached when he heard the broken-hearted sobs from the puddle of a boy across his lap. He knew this is what Max needed to get the message across, but he hated it. He hated to be the reason for the boy's tears of pain. So once he was certain Max understood and was apologetic, he stopped spanking and pulled him up and into a strong warm hug. He was so thankful the boy even let him. They both needed this.  
Realizing that the punishment had ended and he was righted, pulled into David's strong arms, Max found himself clinging tightly to the man's sweater. His tear were soaked into the sweater, leaving small stains. Max just cried and held on, scared that if he let go David might disappear. He barely registered David's soft humming and whispered reassurances.  
"You're okay Max. I've got you. I won't let you go," David muttered as he rubbed circles into the shaking child's back. He swayed slightly, side to side, taking his time to comfort the boy. His boy. Who, regardless of what he did, could never make David lose the pride he felt in him. "I love you, Max."  
Sniffling, Max mumbled out an "I love you, too." Which David barely heard and Max would deny later. But it was there and it made David's heart warm and happy.

A few minutes passed and Max had calmed down quite a bit, a few sniffles and hiccups to be heard. David wanted to stay like this forever, and he absolutely despised past David who had promised to wash Max's mouth out with soap. He had no choice though. He had promised Max when he said it. If he didn't go through, Max would go back to square one, not knowing what to expect. He didn't want to lose the boy's trust either, though he was certain Max would say it wasn't necessary.   
With another sigh he sat up a bit straighter, pulling the now sleepy boy back so he could look at him.  
"I wish that was all Max... However, I did warn you about your mouth, and I'm afraid I need to follow through with it."  
David was amazed at how many times this boy could break his heart in one day. The pure sadness portrayed upon his face was tear-jerking. Max didn't put up a fight though, sliding off David's lap and allowing himself to be lead to the bathroom where he was helped to sit on the counter top as David rummaged below for a new bar of soap.  
Fresh tears spilled from teal eyes as Max watched, silently, as David ran it under the water.  
"One minute, okay Max? Then I'll make us some lunch and we can watch something together."  
Not waiting for a reply David lifted the soap expectantly, slipping it in and scrubbing it inside the kid's mouth before leaving it and setting a timer on his phone.  
Max scrunched his eyes shut, teeth clamped into the soap so he could breathe past it since his nose was stuffed from all the snot that accompanied crying. A sob escaped his throat. But he didn't complain and did his best to stay still and wait for his minute to be up. He had been warned and chose to ignore it... David was already more than patient with him.  
Once the timer went off Max awaited for David to remove the bar of soap before being helped to rinse the bitter taste out. Unfortunately, the taste didn't completely disappear and Max felt quite sorry for himself about that. He would have liked to express his distaste with some choice words, but that was how he had ended up in this situation.  
"I... I'm sorry David. I shouldn't have behaved so awful after you have done so much for me... and I'm sorry for doubting you," Well, what was one more round of tears? Max was on a roll now it seemed. He wiped them with his sweater sleeve as he looked up to David to gauge his reaction. A warm smile being what greeted his gaze.  
"Oh Max, I have already forgiven you." David brought a damp cloth over to Max's face and scrubbed away leftover tears and snot. His eyes were still puffy, as they would be for a bit, but he did look better.   
David pulled Max into one last hug, though he could tell he was pushing his own luck now. He chuckled a little at the slight scowl the boy held. There was no bite in it, but David was a bit relieved to see the kid getting back to normal already. Though, hopefully he would consider this lesson before acting out too much. David was hopeful.

David chattered away to Max who entertained the conversation the best he could as David prepared lunch for them. Things seemed a lot lighter, though David was certain that wouldn't be the last time he would have to spank Max. It was okay though, because he loved Max and would be there for him, even when he screwed up.


End file.
